


Showing affection

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam have been dating for a while now but Sam is unimpressed at the constant way Gabriel plays with his hair like he's mocking him so when their looking over a cliff at the sunset Sam tells him to quit it. Gabriel is hurt by the accusation leading to Sam feeling bad for saying anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing affection

**Author's Note:**

> slight swearing

So here they were at some breath taking scenery where Gabriel had zapped them. You see for several months now Sam had been allowing Gabriel to zap him places on what they liked to call outings, to relax but as of recent Sam had started to think of them less like outings and more like dates. Sam didn’t mind the association cause to be perfectly honest he liked the archangel; a lot so thinking that he was taking them on a date instead of a relaxing get away was just fine with him. After a while Gabriel had started picking up on his advances towards him and as it turned out the archangel returned them even though they never admitted to each other that they liked one another. Sam enjoyed the extra attention he got from the archangel but there was one think he hated if he was in the motel room or sitting in the impala, anywhere Gabriel could easily reach his head he’d start petting him. Sam didn’t mind the other things Gabe did like putting a hand on his lower back or even when he’d give him a playful slap on the ass but when he’d pet his hair it drove him nuts and he didn’t really know why either but maybe it had something to do with the fact that he didn’t understand why Gabriel would do it or that it felt like he was mocking him or something. 

As they stood looking out over the vast ocean from a cliff as the sun slowly sunk beneath the horizon Sam did something he’s never done before, he slid his hand into Gabriel’s. Gabriel had always been trying to hold his hand but Sam usually resisted or gave him an eye roll or bitch face but today he tangled his fingers with Gabe’s voluntarily. Gabriel was a little startled at first as his gaze shot to the sensation of fingers tangling with his own between him and Sam then a smirk crossed the trickster/ archangel’s face. 

"Aw Sammy, you're holding my hand, I've got butterflies," Gabriel teased sarcastically earning a bitch face from Sam. 

"I'll happily hold your hand if you stop stroking and petting me like a fucking cat," Sam retaliated rather harshly in fact it was probably a little harsher then he’d intended it to be. Gabriel drew back slightly at the tone of Sam’s voice as a hurt look came over his face, which was something Sam hadn’t expected or really ever seen before and it caused his heart to ache a little to see it. 

“You don’t like it when I groom you?” Gabriel asked his voice conveying the hurt expression on his face.

“Groom me?” Sam asked a little confused by the choice of words 

“Yes, when angel’s or archangel’s wish to show affection to one another they groom each other’s wings but you don’t have wings so I thought…. you know hairs similar….” Gabriel trailed off averting his gaze from Sam to stare at the ground. 

“You were showing affection?” Sam asked a little surprised 

“Yes but if it bothers you I promise not to do it anymore” Gabriel assured him a frown settling on his face as Sam began to feel Gabe’s fingers sliding from his. Sam jerked his hand towards Gabriel’s then locked their finger’s together before leaning closer as Gabriel’s gaze shot back to Sam. 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked furrowing his brow in confusion at the gesture 

“I’m sorry Gabriel, I didn’t know that’s what you were doing and I never meant to hurt you it’s just that…” Sam trailed off feeling terrible for having clearly offended Gabe or maybe even given him the idea that Sam didn’t like him. 

“What?” Gabriel asked still trying to decide if Sam was being serious or just screwing with him. 

“I’ve always been teased for my hair a little so when you started petting me I thought you were mocking me or something” Sam explained holding his gaze steady with Gabriel’s 

“Sam, that’s not it! I love your hair it’s so soft and I love running my fingers through it cause it’s the closest thing I’ve felt in a long time to feathers on an angel’s wings” Gabriel explained reaching a hand up to card his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

“Really, thank you” Sam said as he leaned in to the touch involuntarily. 

“Sam you don’t have to…” Gabriel didn’t get his sentence out before Sam’s lips were firmly pressed against his own. After the shock settled in of Sam kissing him Gabriel started kissing him back allowing Sam to stick his tongue in after a few minutes to deepen it. Sam pressed Gabriel to the ground then straddled his hips with their hands remaining entangled as Gabriel’s free hand tangled in Sam’s hair and his own free hand began to run up Gabriel’s side under his shirt. Sam finally broke from the kiss to look at the archangel underneath him with hazel eyes shimmering with lust and his lips kiss swollen, it made Sam truly realize how much he loved him so he leaned down to Gabriel’s ear. 

“I love you” Sam whispered into the archangel’s ear

“I love you to, Sammy” Gabriel retorted as he kissed Sam again while the darkness enveloped the skies.


End file.
